


Disgusting

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	Disgusting

“You’re disgusting” Joker hissed at him. Croc just licked him again. 

“Why is my life like this?” he laughed and smacked his snout. The beast snuffled in his ear and chuckled low under his breath. 

“You can’t escape me and my tongue” Croc growled at the clown. Joker just hit him again and squirmed in his grip. The beast carefully arranged his claws so he wouldn’t hurt the jester in his struggle to escape. He rested his head on Joker’s stomach and rumbled deep in his chest. 

“Don’t leave me” Croc pleaded softly. 

“Fine” Joker made a pouty face. 

“I didn’t have to rescue you” the beast snarled “ungrateful little shit”

“I’m just kidding sweetie” the clown kissed the side of his mouth and smiled softly. His real smile. Reserved only for Waylon. Not Croc. Just Waylon Jones the crocodile boy. 

He kissed him deeply. Gently. Lovingly. Ran his tongue along the scars. And Joker just stared at him. His eyes saying how could you love me. How could you love a maniac, a killer, a monster. A man whose face is ruined. A man who is unlovable. Untouchable. Unkillable. 

“You don’t have to fake being in love with me” Joker growled.

“I’m not faking Jay” Waylon said softly “I promise I will never leave you.”

“Why do you care?” the clown questioned “Why are you so damn nice to me?”

“Because a man as good as you deserves love.” Waylon rumbled low in his throat.

They kissed again. Softer this time. And yet just as passionately. Just as lovingly. Just as much.

Waylon was the luckiest man in the world. No one could ever tell him otherwise. No one.


End file.
